


A Star is born

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [134]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Briar Rose gets a scholarship for the summer to attend a ballet school and Eames is all 'my flower will be a star!' and he gets all excited at the news.





	A Star is born

Briar Rose had always been involved in some kind of after school activity since she was very little. Her favorite and always had been her favorite, had been attending ballet school. She had loved it since she was practically a toddler and now that she was closer to five, she had still loved it. Her parents guessed she loved it because they never forced her to go, never pressured her to keep attending anything she no longer had an interest in. Ballet was one of those things that stuck with her and she always loved doing.

When she began going back to ballet school after a short hiatus since the last recital, Arthur resumed taking her back and forth while Eames stayed with Phillip or took Edward to his own activity. He would stay in class and watch Briar Rose, busy on his phone, planning dinner or getting back to Dom and Ari or just talking with Eames. That afternoon, he glanced up and saw his daughter gracefully move across the room in a practiced routine. She was more into it than the other girls, but still had fun when the music stopped. Arthur smiled in pride, loving how his little girl had all the promise in the world to do something she loved.

When class was over, Briar Rose was about to rush out when her teacher stopped her. Arthur stood up and picked up her bags and saw from the window the teacher speaking to his little girl. He knew she wasn’t in trouble, she had behaved well and took directions and he was right when Briar Rose smiled and nodded and then rushed over to Arthur. Arthur leaned down and picked her up as she said,

“Daddy! My teacher says I’m the best in the class!”

Arthur smiled brightly at her.

“Oh yeah?”

Briar Rose’s ballet teacher was right behind her as she said,

“Mr. Eames, is it alright if I have a word with you?”

“Yes, of course.”

He set Briar Rose down and let her change out of her pointe shoes and into her knit shrug as he spoke to her teacher. She explained that Briar Rose had enormous potential, talent and well practiced skill that, with proper training and classes, could lead to a real chance at being a professional ballerina, if she desired. Arthur had always felt a father’s pride in his daughter’s skills, but now hearing that she indeed was as talented as he and Eames always thought, made him feel good about not being so biased. Her teacher went on to explain that with his consent, Briar Rose would be welcomed into a prestigious ballet academy over the summer for more classes to put her on the right track.

Arthur was again surprised, but so pleased and happy and when he looked at Briar Rose, he saw that she was already bubbling with excitement, ready to say yes.

“I’d have to go over this with my husband but I’m certain he’ll say yes. I know Briar Rose is ready to go now.”

They both looked at the little girl, already turning in circles, excited for the prospect of going to a fancy ballet school. Once Briar Rose’s teacher gave Arthur all the needed information and papers, the two went home.

They barely got through the door when Briar Rose raced inside and found Eames in the kitchen, feeding Phillip when she shouted,

“Dadda, I’m going to be a real ballerina!”

Arthur closed the door and laughed a little, following her to the kitchen where he pet the dogs and then kissed his husband hello.

“Hello, my darling. What’s all this about my little flower being a ballerina?”

Arthur set down the information on the table and leaned over to kiss Phillip’s head.

“Well, Briar Rose’s teacher said she has a lot of talent and potential and would very much like her to attend this ballet academy over the summer. Where’s Edward?”

“At his mate’s house. Now, what school is this?”

Eames looked at the brochure that was set on the table and began going over it. Arthur explained what the teacher had told him and as he finished and sat down with Phillip on his lap, Briar Rose was climbing into Eames’ lap as she asked,

“Can I go to ballerina school dadda? Can I? Please? Please?”

Eames looked up from the information and then at his daughter as he smiled.

“Of course you can, my flower! You can go to the school and be a real ballerina and be a star!”

Briar Rose squealed in delight as Eames picked her up and held her in the air as she kicked her legs a little. When Eames set her down, Arthur told her to go change and she ran upstairs, Caramel racing behind her. Woody lingered under the table as Arthur smiled, still holding his youngest.

“We’re sure that enrolling her in this is good?”

“Yeah, she loves it. Always had and she’s got an invitation obviously. If she changes her mind, she can stop. I doubt she will though, she’s always loved going to ballet class.”

Arthur nodded as he took off Phillip’s bib and then held him, patting his back lightly.

“You’re right. She does. She can really make something of this activity she loves.”

Eames nodded, smiling as he looked over the brochure again.

“My little flower is going to be a star.”

Arthur smiled and nodded.

“You always said that.”

“And I was right.”


End file.
